


Numb

by LeafZelindor



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafZelindor/pseuds/LeafZelindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John feels numb. The world has nothing for him now. Then Mary appears. Fluff ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numb

Numb.

That's what he felt. Numb. Lost. He couldn't shake it. Without Sherlock there was little colour to the world. The life of it was lost on him. Everything was an automatic function.

He showered, shaved, dressed. Went to work, came home. Ate food that Mrs. Hudson fixed. He stared at the soundless violin. He stared at his blog. He couldn't update it. He saw Ella. He couldn't talk to her.

The world moved on, and John Watson stood still in the middle. Wanting to scream, wanting to stop it. Couldn't they understand? His best friend; the man whom his life revolved around, was dead.

He didn't understand how life could keep moving without Sherlock Holmes. Lestrade was facing inquiry. They'd met for pints a few times. The grey detective looked as worn and lost John felt. The wife had left him for good because of this. John had offered a sympathetic if distracted ear.

Mycroft continued to pay for the flat. John thought about moving out. He couldn't bring himself to. They'd boxed up Sherlock's things, but the boxes still sat there. He slept in Sherlock's bed. It still smelled faintly of his expensive shampoo.

Food was tasteless. Coffee or Tea was just hot against his tongue, no flavor. And then there was a smile. A friendly smile. A sweet voice.

And color started to come back into the world. She was lovely. She was patient. Mary, sweet Mary. A nurse who started at the surgery. She had shyly asked him to join her for coffee one day. It was a bad day. He'd been planning to go home and drink.

“You wouldn't want to get coffee would you?” Mary asked. Her voice rang like bells. Nobody sounded like this, not since Sherlock's death. “You just look like you could use someone to talk to.”

“I...” John paused, then nodded. “I'd love to.”

He was still numb. But there was colour now. Pale at first. Creeping across the blacks, whites and grey's he'd been seeing for the past many months. They went to a small cafe a few blocks from the surgery. Mary ordered something sweet. John ordered tea. They settled together at a small corner table. He put his back to the wall and watched the rest of the cafe for a few minutes.

“It's hard to lose someone you love, isn't it.” Her voice caught his attention. John looked at her now. She gave him a soft smile, understanding.

“It's okay you know. I don't mind that you miss him.” She sipped her drink. John frowned for a moment.

“What do you mean?” He said slowly. Mary laughed softly then reached over and covered his hand with hers.

“I mean, I like you. And I can share you with a memory if I have to.” She said softly. Sweet truth in her words. Life brought back to him. John was surprised.

Mary was as sweet as the coffee she favoured. It was something John found himself getting used to. He took her to dinner. She made him laugh. He found himself able to leave Baker street. They got a small flat together. She was soft under his touch. She loved his kisses. She teased him.

Slowly, John found himself less numb. It hurt to think of Sherlock. It hurt to consider what would never be. However there now was more to think of. Sweetness, happiness. Light and life. Mary coaxed him through the worst moments. She loved him when he raged about Sherlock, when he cried. She weathered his nightmares.

And then, John realized. He loved her. She'd brought colour back. She'd brought life back. She didn't make him feel complete, but she filled the void as best she could. He couldn't imagine being without her.

“Ready?” Mary appeared in the door of his study. John smiled and moved to get up, meeting her halfway for a kiss.

“Let's go.” Their fingers tangled. They headed out to celebrate life, their life. There was no more reason to be numb.


End file.
